


Diving In

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Vacation, First Time, Fluff, Relationship Discussions, Smut, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: One month post-JE, on a Tyler family vacation to the Caribbean, Tentoo and Rose have a serious discussion about their plans for the future… and finally give in to their desire for a more intimate relationship.





	Diving In

**Author's Note:**

> For DoctorRosePrompts – Bikini Rose and Shirtless Doctor, and dwsmutfest – bikini  
> Said bikini: http://media.newlookassets.com/i/newlook/508150140/womens/swimwear/bikini-tops/blue-crochet-trim-bikini-top/?$plp_3_row$   
> Also Rose’s necklace for the dinner scene: http://www.sandipointe.com/im/necklace/star-diamond-necklace-3.jpg

 

The agenda for the day was reading books by the tropical resort’s pool. But for the Doctor and Rose, it was a weak pretense for sneaking looks at each other in thinly veiled attraction.

He had to admit, when he dreamt of traveling with Rose again, he hadn’t pictured family vacations to the Caribbean. He truly did enjoy playing with Tony, and getting to know Pete was soothing his apprehension about joining Torchwood as a contractor, but he had only been in this universe with Rose for one month. They were still learning about who each other had become in their time apart, and he was still settling into being human, which sometimes meant having domestic rows he never would have thought he’d have. On the other hand, it also meant being surprised by positive humany emotions. One of those emotions being desire.

He hadn’t experienced it often in his 900+ years, but Rose Tyler never failed to overwhelm him.

And right now, she was peeking over her book to check out his shirtless body while she thought he wasn’t looking. Jackie and Pete had taken Tony to the kiddie pool, so she was alone under their umbrella in one of two connected lounge chairs. His Time Lord senses told him he’d been waiting on their drinks at the poolside bar approximately 3.7 minutes. In that time, he had casually looked around the area no less than four times to catch her stretching her arms over her head, fanning herself with her paperback novel, leaning over to dig her sunscreen out of her beach bag, and reapplying said sunscreen.

Either she was completely oblivious to her power or she was purposely trying to drive him mad with her mostly bare body, covered only by a gorgeous blue bikini.

The Doctor finally returned to her side with their umbrella-adorned beverages.

“Ta.” Rose took hers with a cheeky grin. The minx knew exactly what she was doing to him, dammit.

He took a sip of his own but nearly choked on it when she let out a soft moan of delight at her strawberry daiquiri. He looked over at her, only to see a droplet from the glass slip off the base and plop between her breasts before disappearing under her bikini top.

He swallowed and shifted in his lounge chair, trying very hard to concentrate on controlling his body’s reactions.

To his relief, Tony, Pete, and Jackie were returning from the kiddie pool. Tony’s enthusiastic tale about a water slide was the perfect distraction from the very adult tension that the kid was completely oblivious to interrupting. The three-year-old threw his beach ball at the Doctor and giggled when the Doctor scrambled to put down his drink and catch it.

When Tony lost interest in the game and Pete distracted him, Jackie had her turn fussing about Rose and the Doctor ruining their appetite for dinner with the tropical drinks. But, courtesy of his human body’s appreciation of alcohol, the Doctor didn’t pay her much mind.

 After a few minutes of conversation, allowing the Doctor and Rose to finish their drinks, they all dressed in their T-shirts and cover-ups and headed up to their rooms to get changed for their dinner reservation. Jackie had booked the Doctor and Rose their own room, and the hotel had done the courtesy of it being on the same floor but the opposite end of the hallway as Pete and Jackie and Tony’s room. The Doctor sonically sped up the hotel’s computers as a small repayment of gratitude. He couldn’t quite tip in money yet, but he wasn’t without his own currency.

The lift dinged as it arrived at their floor. Pete, Jackie, and Tony headed off to their room, and Rose and the Doctor headed off in the other direction to theirs.

“So what do you want to do tomorrow?” Rose asked as she slipped her hand in his. “Mum and Dad are taking Tony to the children’s museum and aquarium. Thought we could find our own amusement.”

He sonicked the door to their room open solely because he knew she liked his rebel alien streak. His Time Lord senses told him this move had the desired effect. He hadn’t yet told Rose that he could tell when she was aroused, but it took great effort for him to focus on her words as he picked up on her pheromones. She had said something about an aquarium.

“Well, as much as I love fishy friends, I am very in favor of doing…” He sucked in a breath as Rose backed him up against the wall. “Doing our own… thing.” He finished lamely as she lifted his T-shirt.

He interrupted her action by pulling her closer and kissing her with as much restraint as he could muster.

“Figured if you were gonna keep on with that gob, we’d be here all night,” she confessed breathlessly. She helped rid him of his shirt and lightly scratched her nails down his chest in the most delicious way. “Gotta get ready. Don’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

“Yes. Yep, allons-y,” he stuttered out. She backed away with great effort and left him standing gaping in the entryway as she disappeared into the en suite to change.

 

\-----

 

The Doctor had thought Rose in her blue bikini was the hottest thing he would see that day. But that was only because he hadn’t seen Rose in her perfect little black dress. It was a halter top with just the right neckline and ended in a flowy, loose skirt with just the right fit– tasteful yet sexy, classy yet adult, casual enough for vacation but dressy enough for dinner.

It was the necklace with a charm of sparkling stars against her bare skin that sped up his heart the most, however. On their first week in this universe together, she had taken him shopping for all of the things he would need. He had let her wander off, as always, and had found himself near the women’s jewelry counter. He didn’t really have any money yet, but he had picked it out and told Rose when he did have money he’d get it for her. The saleswoman said that wouldn’t be possible as the whole collection was to be discontinued soon. So Rose bought it with the promise that she’d always think of it as a gift from him.

Though she’d worn it before, today, with this dress and their mounting intimacy, it felt more meaningful. He approached her, tie loose around his neck, with hunger in his eyes. (But not hunger for the dinner reservation they were running late to.) He traced a finger around the stars, making her shiver in want. They leaned in, but at the last second she stopped them. He longed for the evening to be over, so that he could mess up her lipstick to his heart’s content. And more.

She smiled in apology and tied his tie instead. The gesture was so domestic, it set his longing at ease. He had her forever now. For their human forever at least.

 “I love this,” she said, as if reading his thoughts.

“Hm?”

She bit her lip and shook her head, apparently not realizing she’d said it out loud.

“Love what?” he asked, tugging her closer by her hips and tickling her sides.

“This. You. Being _together_ with you. Properly,” she answered between giggles.

“Quite right.” He answered and got the slap to his shoulder that he deserved. He laughed and expounded, “I love you too. And being with you as a proper couple.”

She grinned, satisfied, and startled as a knock and a three-year-old’s whine came through the hotel room door. “Rooooose, I’m huuuuungry.”

They headed down to dinner before Tony could knock again.

\-----

The restaurant was under the aquarium Jackie and Pete were taking Tony to the next day, so it was lined with tanks of beautiful tropical fish. Colorful glass artwork hung from the ceilings and seashells featured in the walls and columns around the restaurant, creating an ambiance of actually being under the ocean.

The wait for their table to be ready took longer than they expected. The hostess had lost their reservation, but she looked so sorry about it that they really couldn’t be too angry. Plus, Rose and the Doctor were still somewhat full from their earlier drinks, so it was fine with them. Jackie and Pete might have been expected to complain, being as wealthy as they were, but both of them knew what it was like to work in places like this, so they were more understanding than others in their position might have been. Tony, being three, was less amused.

“I want to see the fish!” he declared. Instead of turning to his exhausted and sunburnt dad, however, he turned to the Doctor. “C’mon!”

Delighted that Tony was so comfortable with him after only a month, the Doctor hoisted Tony on his hip so he wouldn’t get stepped on as they walked around the restaurant. Plus, Tony could see the fish better this way. It was in no way (ok, maybe a small way) to impress Rose with his childcare skills.

After a few minutes of oooing and ahhhing over the various aquatic life, Rose tapped the Doctor on the shoulder.

“Table’s ready.”

“Rose! You didn’t even get to see the fish!” Tony realized.

She laughed. “I did see a few.”

“Did you see that one?” he pointed to a particularly ugly creature.

“Now I have and wish I didn’t.” She grimaced, making Tony giggle.

A photographer in the aquarium’s official polo shirt walked up to them just then.

“What a beautiful family!” she cooed. “Mind if I take your picture for our wall?” She gestured to the “today’s visitors” wall, full of photos of happy, smiling families. A pit formed in the Doctor’s stomach. He wasn’t really “family,” per se. Though he had every intent of marrying Rose, they had only been a proper couple for a month now, the same amount of time he’d known the boy in his arms.

“Alright.” Rose shrugged and posed with her arm around the Doctor and Tony.

After the photo was taken, the Doctor let Tony run off to his parents where they were waiting at their table. The photographer handed the Doctor a card with pricing in case they wanted to buy a copy in the gift shop on their way out.

“Your son looks just like you,” she said to Rose, but before Rose could explain for the millionth time in the past three years that Tony was actually her brother, the woman turned to the Doctor. “I hope this doesn’t sound weird, but I actually got a few of the two of you and was hoping to use them on the aquarium’s website. It’s just, you are such a good dad, and we’re trying to show more of that since it’s mostly moms who bring their kids here during the day.”

The Doctor fumbled for words, “Oh actually, he’s not mine, he’s my… he’s…” What was Tony to him, anyway? Not quite a brother, yet more than a young friend. The photographer looked to Rose, wondering but not voicing the obvious question of who the father was if not him.

“To be completely honest, that’s my brother, actually.” Rose rescued him from having to answer. “But we do look a lot alike, yeah.”

“Oh, sorry! I just assumed…”

“Don’t worry about it!” Rose brushed it off easily. “We’ve gotten it his entire life.”

The Doctor found his voice then, remembering the question that was easy to answer.

“Yes.” The women looked at him in surprise. “Yes, you may use the photos. For the website. If it’s ok I’m not his dad.” The Doctor shrugged.

Rose sent him a smile he didn’t quite understand but enjoyed nonetheless.

“Thanks! I’ll be sure to not label it a father-son thing,” the photographer promised.

They told her that would be fine and headed off to their table. Rose squeezed his hand and sent him another look that he would have to ask her about later. But for now, Tony was asking him what fish sticks were. The Doctor focused on how to explain that it was different fish than the lovely friends swimming in the tanks around them…

\------

Rose’s heart had skipped a beat as she saw the Doctor hold Tony up to the glass to look at the fish in the restaurant’s floor-to-ceiling tanks. They two had gotten on rather well, which was something you could never count on with a three-year-old but not all that surprising. Rose had told Tony stories about the Doctor, so it was a bit like meeting a superhero in real life. She just wondered how the reality of having to share his sister’s attention with someone else would work out in Tony’s mind. As it turned out, Tony loved the Doctor as if he had never known life without him.

So many things she hadn’t really considered were coming up in the last month. Picturing a domestic life with the Doctor, at least until their TARDIS was grown, wasn’t really on her radar until a long zeppelin ride back to London from Norway. But now she couldn’t help but wonder what he’d be like as a father. It made something in her heart ache to envision a miniature version of him, to show all the wonders of the universe to a child that was their own, to grow old together with a family of their own.

She fiddled with the stars hanging from the chain around her neck. It was a symbol of his promise to give her the stars once more, but it was him that she wanted. And she was working every day to get him to see it.

They made it through dinner without Jackie inquiring too deeply into their plans for the next day, which Rose secretly hoped would include crossing some boundaries with the Doctor that they had yet to explore. Pete suggested a sightseeing cruise around the island. Tony was too young to go, he said, so the Doctor and Rose might as well do it on their day apart from the rest of the family. He even offered to book the tickets as a special treat.

With an early morning in the plans now for both groups, the family headed back to their hotel and said good night. Tony had been reluctant to let go of the Doctor’s hand, which Rose found adorable, but ultimately a double portion of bedtime stories from his parents tempted him away.

\-----

“So? What is that look for?” the Doctor asked as soon as they were back in their room.

“What look? There’s no look.” Rose tried to school her features even as her mind spun with fantasies about their future.

The Doctor merely raised his eyebrow and waited. She sighed and pulled him out to their balcony. From here they could see the ocean a mile away. The evening breeze carried the salty fragrance of the sea and the muffled roar of the waves. He settled into the lounge chair and opened his arms for her to lie cuddled up next to him. She slipped off her heels and joined him, not the type to fuss about her dress or wrinkling his suit. They’d been through far too much together for that.

She leaned on her forearm so she could see his face as she confessed, relaxing him with small strokes of her fingers through his hair. The stars of her necklace dangled between them.

“Rose,” he sighed and then remembered she hadn’t answered his question yet. He started to ask again, but then she began to speak, so soft he had to focus to hear her.

“She was right, you know. The photographer.”

“Mmm?”

“You were so great with Tony today. And always. It just got me thinking… about us.” She swallowed and looked out through the bars of the balcony’s railing to the ocean. “About our future. I mean, not that we have to do the whole white picket fence thing, you know. Curtains and carpets and a mortgage. I know that’s not really us and we’d never be happy like that. I just thought someday, far in the future, if you wanted… But really, we don’t have to. Either way.” She shrugged, trying and failing to appear nonchalant, as if they were discussing weekend plans. 

“Rose,” he interrupted, this time saying her name with strength. She returned her gaze to his face and her heart was overwhelmed with the love she found there. He wet his lips and continued. “I didn’t think we’d ever have this opportunity. You’re right, no, I’m never going to be Mr. Domestic – despite my many other titles – but a future with you, a _family_ with you, it’s... Ohhh, love.”

She had giggled at his “Mr. Domestic” but sobered as he was rendered speechless at his inability to describe his opinion of her hopes. She needed to hear it, however, like so many other times when he had failed to put into words his deepest emotions.

Shyly, she asked, “A family? You’d want to be a dad again?” 

He took a deep breath but nodded.

“Say it, please,” she begged on a whisper. “Don’t let my heart think you mean it if you don’t.”

“Yes,” he replied hoarsely and tightened his hold on her waist. “So much. It wouldn’t be easy, but someday in the future, you said, you might want that with me?”

She nodded and bit her lip.

“Good.” A sly smile played at the corner of his mouth. “But first I should probably become better at this _boyfriend_ thing.” He leaned up to capture her lips and immediately pulled away. “And then fiancé.” He kissed her again. “And then husband.” She met his lips this time. “And then, if you still want me and haven’t chucked me out on my arse, being Dad to Rose Jr. sounds like the best future I can imagine.”

“Really?” She grinned and kissed him a fourth time. “I was thinking a Doctor Jr. though.”

“Well, we’ll just have to have two then. One of each!” They laughed and nuzzled their noses together, but before they could kiss yet again, Rose grew serious and sat up, straddling his hips.

“Doctor, I want you to know, I will always want you. Forever. I meant it then and I mean it now. Every day, since back when we were traveling together, I’ve thought it wasn’t possible to love you any more than I already did, and yet I’m still falling for you more and more.”

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, one hand between her shoulder blades, the other _very_ low on her back. She brought her hands up to frame his face.

“Yes, that’s it exactly,” he murmured. “I have lived over 900 years, Rose Tyler, and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And yet every day, that love grows. Some days it’s because you do the impossible and some days it’s simply because of your smile. Doesn’t matter. I want you no matter whether our life is running after aliens or kids or whatever this world has for us.”

“Probably a bit of all of the above, yeah?” She thought of the TARDIS coral growing in an incubator back home.

“Oh yes.” He finally, finally, snogged her properly.

She melted into the kiss as his hand lowered to grasp her bum and hold her closer. She dug her fingers through his really great hair, smiling at the memory of describing him to Donna as she did so. The smile provided the perfect opportunity for his tongue to sneak inside, brushing along the sensitive roof of her mouth. They broke for air, but only briefly. Turnabout was fair play, and soon his smugness was exchanged for mutual moans of need. She bucked her hips forward and felt his growing bulge. It was intoxicating, knowing she could have this with him, could affect him this way, was finally free to love him with her entire heart, mind, and body.

“Thinking we should take this inside,” she panted.

“Oh, I quite agree.” He nodded enthusiastically, lips swollen and wet. She climbed off him as sexily as possible, giving him a great view down the front of her dress. She winked when she caught him looking and disappeared into their room, with him hot on her trail.

\-----

Their clothes came off relatively quickly despite breaks for snogging. It wasn’t until they were down to their undergarments that Rose caught sight of his messy hair and giggled with a tongue-touched grin. This was really happening. She could hardly believe it.

The Doctor wasn’t laughing, however. He was staring in awe.

“What?” She blushed. “You saw me in my bikini before. Just this afternoon, actually.”

He stepped close and ran his finger around the stars hanging from her necklace, an echo of his action earlier in the evening. He met her eyes with lust and longing.

“You are beautiful.” The way he said it left no room for argument. It was absolute, a statement of fact and worship and wonder. The three simple words were followed by three more, which had quickly become her favorite over the last month. “I love you. So bloody much, Rose Tyler.”

The weight of the moment settled upon her at his intensity. He hardly ever cursed, and something possessive and primal in her prided herself that she could reduce the Lord of Time and his infamous gob to such base words. She exhaled in delight, a happy tear or two pricking her eyes. She lost herself in his touch as his fingers dipped down from her necklace to her breasts, circling first one nipple, then the other.

“Then take me,” she challenged, wrapping her arms around him and scratching her nails lightly down his back. “Make love to me, Doctor. We’ve been talking about it for so long but something always gets in the way or one of us isn’t ready or Torchwood calls. If you’re really free now from your curse, the ‘curse of the Time Lords,’ then please… please, let it be tonight.”

He hummed and twisted his lips in a wry smile.

“What?” she finally asked.

“I’ve fought for freedom for others for so long, and finally, it’s my turn.”

She nodded and captured his lips, unable to resist any longer. She tugged at the waistband of his pants as he unhooked her bra. They broke for air, but he kissed his way down her neck and bit and sucked as he rid her of her knickers. He dipped his hand down between them to stroke through her curls, making her knees weak. She danced out of his grasp and bounced onto the bed, leaning back on her elbows to beckon him to join her. Their eyes drank in the sight of each other’s bare bodies, but after wanting each other for so long, they couldn’t stay apart. He climbed over her and settled between her legs. She welcomed him with kisses, ending in a matching love bite to the one he had given her a minute ago.  

His fingers teased her entrance until she wrapped a hand around his erection. He resettled into position over her with the proper leverage for thrusting, and she guided him through her folds until he was slick and ready. He entered her gently, knowing from their previous discussions that neither of them had done this since before they met. For so many years, they had only wanted each other, as forbidden and tragic as it was until last month. Last month when she’d come back for him and he’d changed but not changed and they were left, set free, given the impossible. His Time Lord self carried on, living the burden of the last of his kind, destined to penitence and service and the life of a wanderer. Victim and hero and murderer and bystander and survivor. This Doctor still carried that history in a way, but one thing he had shed with this human body was his near-immortality, at least in comparison to the Earthlings he loved. Especially one specific Earthling he could now share a lifespan with. Who, to be quite frank, was the only being in the multiverse who mattered at the moment.

She wrapped her legs around him to take him deeper, nails digging into his skin. It was all they could do to gasp each other’s names as their rhythm grew harder and faster. The heat of their flesh reflected the passion within, the desperation to both find release and extend this moment as long as possible. They had spent so many lonely nights wishing for this moment across time and space and dimensions between them. Her walls tightened around him, escalating the imminent freefall over the precipice of pleasure.

Her mewls and his groans gave song to their shared climax. They had held out as long as they could, not wanting the night to end, but the power of their lovemaking was far too charged – physically and emotionally. They came as they never had before with any previous partners. This was something more.

Their minds brushed for a moment, losing control of their telepathic barriers. It was over as soon as they realized what happened, but they each remembered it later and swore to bring it up when the timing was right.

For now, they simply held each other. Eventually, he pulled out of her and collapsed by her side. They snuggled up close and waited for their breathing to return to normal.

“That was… _You_ are incredible,” he sighed.

“So are you,” she returned with a dreamy, satiated smile.

“Think we can do that again sometime?” he teased and squeezed her side.

“I certainly hope so. Now that we’ve started, I don’t think I could give you up.”

“And you’ll never have to. You’re stuck with me.”

“Forever,” she promised.

“Forever.”  

Rose hummed happily and kissed his jaw, then slipped into the en suite to clean up, adding an extra sway to her hips for his benefit. She couldn’t resist looking over her shoulder at the last second. Oh yeah, he was definitely checking out her bare bum. It send a thrill through her that he could want her again so soon.

When they had both taken turns getting ready for bed, Rose reached over to turn off the lights from the switch near the bedside table. The Doctor spooned up behind her, and she settled into his embrace.

“So,” she couldn’t resist asking, “was it as good as you were picturing when you saw me in that bikini today at the pool?”

“I have no idea what would make you think I was picturing anything of the sort in public.” He chuckled and stroked the soft skin of her stomach under her vest top. “I certainly wasn’t picturing talking you into coming back up here, or in which order I would untie the straps, or where I would leave it in a pile on the floor, or how we would end up precisely where we are now.”

“Hmm, well, we’ll have to see about doing all of those things that you _didn’t_ think about today after our sightseeing cruise tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a very sexy plan,” he mumbled into her hair.  

Contented silence fell between them as their eyelids grew heavy.

“Goodnight, my Doctor.”

“Goodnight, my Rose. I love you.”

Though she knew he couldn’t see it, she smiled into the dark, thinking of how many nights she had wished with every fiber of her being for this very scene.

“I love you, too.”

What Rose and the Doctor didn’t yet know was that the cruise Pete sent them on was one for couples. With all of the romance throughout the day, including a variety of activities requiring swimwear, it is perhaps unsurprising that by the time they made it back to their hotel room Rose’s bikini didn’t stand a chance of staying on a minute longer than it had to.


End file.
